Of Diamonds Decaying
by Chained Princess
Summary: "Pain is a thing that touches every single person's life in this world. Everyone is diamond, but sadly, most diamonds decay. Not everyone can overcome the pain, and those who can, are diamonds which never decay. They shine brighter and brighter. They have a flame inside them. A rose that never withers. A spring that never ends. A diamond that never decays..." (For FlameSolaria99)


**This is not really a story because the events are true. I've decided to write something for my friend Flamesolaria99. She is going through a hard time and we all should stand beside her. I can't blabber words of sympathy so I'm just starting the story. Thanks a lot for reading.**

**I didn't own, don't own and will never own MFB or the song mentioned here even in my dreams! I just love them too much!**

* * *

I walked down the sidewalk, glancing down at the path like always, not looking up at anyone or greeting anyone. The morning was sunny and happy, a beautiful weather, birds' chirping as my background music. But soon my concentration as the familiar voice yelled to me, "Lizzy!"

I mentally groaned and looked up, "What is it, Madoka?"

"Uhm… Good morning, grumpy cat?" One of the two persons I considered to talk pulled a face at me.

"Haha… very funny… not!" I said with usual sarcasm as I continued walking.

"Oh my god! Did you do the English homework today? Mr. Psychopath is going to kill us for sure, I can tell!" Madoka asked, hopping beside me while balancing her backpack, referring to our English teacher Mr. Johnson.

"Let him do whatever he wants!" I laughed, "Mr. Psychopath can't do any harm to us… but I wish Mr. Daniel taught us instead of him…"

"That teacher you had a crush on?" A new voice said from behind us as we both looked behind to see my another friend, Hikaru approaching towards us.

"Shut the fuck up!" I shot her a silent glare as I increased my pace.

"No swearing while you're with me!" Madoka gave me a stern glance.

"Whatever, mother!" I started laughing along with Hikaru while Madoka looked like she was going to jump on us though I knew she couldn't do anything like that to us.

"Hey, do you guys know there is going to be a debating workshop after school today?" Hikaru asked suddenly, trying to stop me pulling at her notes to find any new love letter.

"You should totally join, Li!" Madoka said with bright eyes, "I know you're gonna rock, being the best debater in the whole city!"

I thought for awhile. I was too shy to go but maybe I can try…? I looked up at them, a smile on my face, "Good idea! I think I should go!"

I saw Hikaru giving Madoka a death glare which made her shut up suddenly. Something fishy was going on which I didn't know. I furrowed my eyebrows at Hikaru, "Anything wrong, Karu?"

Hikaru gulped, stopping in her tracks, "Not at all!"

I stood in front of her, staring dangerously, "Tell. Me!"

Both my friends glanced at each other for a moment before looking back at me. "I don't think you should go, Li." Hikaru looked sympathetically at me, "Tyson will be there too… along with Jenni."

I froze in my place as I seemed to delve the fact, both my friends' worried eyes on me. I might not believe it, but maybe they care about me. After a long moment of silence, I looked up and smiled, "So what? I'm still going!"

"Lizan…" Madoka slowly trailed off, staring at my glowing face.

I just smiled at her.

I'm not going to back down.

* * *

_Go ahead_

_Go ahead and smash it on the floor_

_Take whatever's left_

_And take it with you out the door_

_See if I cry_

_See if I shed a single sorry tear_

_Can't say that it'd been that great_

_No, in fact it's been a wasted year_

* * *

**Flashback**

**Four months ago**

I ran through the doors of my home and walked straight towards my room. Entering there, I slammed the door shut as hard as I could and threw away my backpack, breaking down on my knees. There was not a single tear in my eyes, instead a burning feeling, a flame that covered my whole senses. I opened my secret box and took out all the things in there, scattering them on my bed. I held up the pictures, having ice cream together, him giving me a blue rose, putting paints on each other, chasing and running. You can destroy the memoirs, but can you destroy the memories?

As I stared at the poems he wrote for me, I felt a drop of hot tear trailing down my cheek. No, I can't get weak. He had written a better poem for someone else now. He had given a more beautiful flower to someone else now. He had loved more deeply someone else now. I stood up and took out a scissors, cutting all the pictures and papers in little pieces. I glared at the pieces and walked out of my room, secretly going to the kitchen and throwing them in the burning stove. I watched as the flames rose higher and higher, only burning my heart and soul in the process.

I walked back to my room and sat in my favorite chair, beside the window, staring blankly outside. I didn't know I was crying but now I could feel more tears. I wiped my furiously with a tissue, turning them red in the process. I'm not going to cry for him.

I sighed and took out my mobile, logging into the story writing site, my only escape from the world. I smiled when I saw some PMs from my best friends out there. They were my only true friends. I replied all the messages, not even giving a hint about my sadness. Wow! What a great actor and liar I was! I looked and my account and frowned. I haven't updated my stories in a long time, but I wasn't in a shape to update now.

What has happened to me?

And why? Why did I have to commit the mistake to love someone?

Suddenly my phone rang, making me jump up. Ugh! Why does this damn piece of junk likes to ring up in the most inappropriate and irritating moments? I groaned and looked at my caller ID, to reveal my only best friend's name there.

"Hello…"

"Hey, pumpkin!" The usual perky voice sounded from the other end with the hint of the familiar smirk, "Why do you sound so… robotic?"

I sighed, staring out at the horizon, "It's none of your business."

He didn't get angry because we are used to inflicting insults on each other. "Hey, what happened, actually? You didn't even protest about calling you pumpkin! Something is definitely wrong! Mind telling me?"

"Can we not talk about this, Ash?" I sighed heavily.

"Nope! Tell me or else I'm coming there!" Ash replied in a threatening tone, "Is it something about… Tyson?"

I couldn't stop my tears despite how hard I tried, "You were absent today, right?..."

"Oh my god! Pumpkin, why are you crying?" Ash's voice sounded truly worried this time, "What happened? Just tell me? I swear I'll rip that bastard's head off if he had done anything wrong to you…"

I told him everything that happened today. By the end of this, I was crying, for the first time in my life in front of others.

"What the fuck?" His voice was so loud that I had to flinch back, "That son of a bitch actually did that? He actually introduced Jennifer as his girlfriend in front of everyone? After you two being together for almost one year? I can't believe this…"

"Me neither at first…" I sighed for the hundredth time today, wiping my eyes, "But it's true. You can ask anyone in the school, everyone knows it."

"Lizan," Ash called me by my name after a long time, "I have to say, it was your biggest mistake to trust the class player."

I couldn't help but laugh. "He's not a player. I was his first girlfriend."

"But he did play with you!" Ash said through gritted teeth, "What are you gonna do now, pumpkin?"

"Umm… suicide?" I said sarcastically.

"Not funny!" Ash growled under his breath.

"I don't know…" I sighed, "I still love him."

"You have lost your mental balance, Liz!"

"Maybe, but I do love him." I looked down, "That's my problem. I'm not him. I actually love him. Why did he have to do this with me, Ash?" I suddenly broke down into tears, not caring a bit about my hard reputation that I put up every day in front of others, "I trusted him so much, more than myself. Why? Because Jenni is beautiful, rich and popular than me? Because I'm a nerdy freak? I'm not kidding, Ashley, I really want to die!"

"That's dumb, Liz!" Ash said sternly, "You have to stop caring about him."

"Madoka and Hikaru said the same thing, but I can't." I replied weakly.

"You have to try!"

"I can't! I love him!"

Though I said I can't forget him, I knew I had to try. I had to stay strong.

* * *

_Everybody sees_

_And everyone agrees that you and I are wrong_

_And it's been that way too long_

_Take it as it comes, be thankful when it's done_

_Let it out_

_Let it all out, say what's on your mind_

_You can kick and scream_

_And shout and say things that are so unkind_

_Yeah, see if I care_

_See if I stand fim or if I fall_

_'Cause in the back of my mind_

_And on the tip of my tongue is the answer to it all_

* * *

**Back to present**

When I entered the hall where the debating workshop was held, Madoka and Hikaru were staring at me like I'm crazy. Though they already think I'm crazy, but this time, they were serious. I just kept on my smile and walked in, registering my name.

"Hey, pumpkin!" A familiar voice called from behind me.

"Don't dare call me that, Ashley!" I fake glared at my friend, "Or else I'll call you dirty cat, mind it!"

He stuck his tongue out, "Yeah! Yeah! I know!"

Before we could continue bickering more, the teachers told us to take seats. We walked in front and when we were taking the seats, I saw all my friends' eyes widening and turned back to meet his eyes.

Yes, it was actually him, along with his pretty, popular and "amazing" girlfriend.

We both were having a hard staring contest, while my friends were looking fearfully at me. I suddenly walked forward and played my sweetest smile on my lips, "Hey, Tyson! Long time no see?"

Tyson gulped down, staring at me in shock. I'm sure he had never thought in his worst nightmares that I'll greet him like this anytime soon. "Oh… hey…" He tried to shake out the shock, "How are you, Lizan?"

"Pretty good I guess!" I grinned, eyeing Jennifer who was like my sister once, and afterwards my biggest bully, "And how are you? Having fun with the fake bitch?"

Madoka and Hikaru's eyes widened bigger than tennis balls, Ash couldn't suppress his laugh and Jenni looked like she was having a heart attack. But the worst look was on Tyson's face, like a lifeless corpse.

"How dare you, bitch?" Jenni stepped in, ready to tear me apart.

I smiled sweeter, "I'm not talking to you, sis! So please, don't bother interfering or else I might change that make-up caked face of yours!"

This time, everyone started to laugh and I smiled, approaching near to Tyson and whispering, "I hope you get back just what you did. And also, don't forget to invite me in your wedding, if only that bitch doesn't ditch you before that, which actually would be enjoyable I think!"

Tyson's face became paler and Jenni looked like she actually had a heart attack and I shot a last sweet smile, walking back to my friends, "You guys joining my debating group? Ready to rock?"

Madoka and Hikaru cheered me and Ash grinned, "That's more like you, pumpkin!"

I'm not going to give up again. Life, my friend, is a hard battlefield and I will win this battle.

* * *

_There's so many ways to act_

_And you cannot take it back_

_Oh, you cannot take it back_

_'Cause there's many sides of black_

_You have many shades of black_

_You have many, you have many_

_You have many shades of black_

_'Cause there's many shades of black_

_There's so many shades of black_

_There's so many shades of black_

_There's so many shades of black_

* * *

Pain is a thing that touches every single person's life in this world. Everyone is diamond, but sadly, most diamonds decay. Not everyone can overcome the pain, and those who can, are diamonds which never decay. They shine brighter and brighter. They have a flame inside them. A rose that never withers. A spring that never ends. A diamond that never decays.

Be that diamond.

Life is a battle, and you have to win this. For yourself. Don't care about them who never cared about you. Don't ever think you'll lose. Don't stop believing in yourself. So, never give up. You can win the world if you want!


End file.
